


tomorrow

by missdulcerosea



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, but its got a kinda fluffy ending, my dad called riverwind and goldmoon /boring/ and thats unforgivable, plus the fanbase for these two as a couple is microscopic, prose, so im writing content for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdulcerosea/pseuds/missdulcerosea
Summary: the heroes set up camp for the night, and goldmoon reflects.
Relationships: Goldmoon/Riverwind (Dragonlance)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	tomorrow

**i.**

they are huddling close on cold nights when the faint warmth of the fire is not enough. he rests his head against her chest so that he can hear the beating of her heart. and goldmoon waits for sleep to come, fingers twined in riverwind’s dark hair and staring up at the star-drenched sky.

**ii.**

the sun will rise tomorrow like it always has. but things change - they already have, she knows that much. though she knows that it isn’t the truth (the truth, goldmoon remembers, will wrap you in its embrace and stab you at the same time) she wonders if she will see home again.

**iii.**

they both know that neither of them will. they can walk abanasinia again in their dreams and in their dreams alone.

**iv.**

but they will be with each other long enough into tomorrow. and the day after that. and the day after that.

**v.**

she falls asleep at last wrapped in riverwind’s arms, knowing that the sun will rise and they will rise with it.

**Author's Note:**

> my goodness i love these two so much and got much more attached to them than i probably should have
> 
> anyways my next dragonlance fic is (meduka meguca voice) suffering, but enjoy the fresh new goldwind content while they're still happy.


End file.
